


【Ryogim】杀人不难

by NiganaIndicates



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiganaIndicates/pseuds/NiganaIndicates





	【Ryogim】杀人不难

-杀人犯Gimlet＆侦探Ryoka

这是我和Ryoka认识的第二个月。

Ryoka是个侦探...是个很厉害的私家侦探。我一开始遇到她的时候她就在办案子，听说是在找一个性质恶劣的连环杀人犯。她跟我说这件事的时候皱着眉头，蓝眼睛里写满了厌恶和仇恨，大概是非常讨厌这种轻视他人生命的行为吧。

她问我：“你有任何线索吗？”我摇摇头。是我报的案，因为那个人死了，死在我面前。我昨天也看到他在天台上散步——是我经常来的一个天台，通常都没有人的。我昨天遇到他，和他打了声招呼，知道他叫Calt，之前在水利局工作，但因为差事太苦而换到了这座大楼里的某个小公司。今天我再去天台的时候他就已经死了，尸体就在我眼前，怎么也无法忽视...所以我报了警。

然后警察来了。一开始是两个，很快又来了一个还行。那个人有一头白色的头发，看到这个场景之后又打电话叫了人...被叫来的就是Ryoka。她当时穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤，背着个大包风风火火的冲过来，头发虽然顺但是很乱，能想象出她肯定是接了电话急急忙忙赶来的样子。我没有线索，因此她也没在我身上多费时间，只是简单地安慰了我两句就让那位白头发的警察把我带下去。

我问他：“我还能来这里吗？”他楞了一下，告诉我不行。凶发现场会被锁定，不仅是这一段时间，大概以后这里都不能再来了。“像是鬼故事一样。”我说，警察也表示肯定。

但我还蛮喜欢这个天台的。

再往后，我第二次和Ryoka见面并没有间隔太长时间——具体来讲是两天。两天后，我在咖啡厅里见到在沙发卡座里噼里啪啦敲着键盘的侦探小姐。她很厉害，我完全看不懂她在研究什么，只觉得她写得很快也很顺畅，各种网页和参考资料像是烟花一样在屏幕上炸开。她的头发白极了，像是反射日光的雪，如果没有肤色打底，或许会叫人觉得她是幽灵也说不定。

她抬头看见我的时候吓了一跳。“你...一直在这的吗？”她问。我不知道该怎么回答，姑且又摇了摇头。我已经在她身后站了很长时间，但应该并不算是“一直”站在这里。我也不清楚。

“你叫什么名字？”她问我。“Gimlet。“我回答。她嗯了一声，好像是觉得有点尴尬才又接了一句：”我是Ryoka。坐吧。“她拍拍她身边空着的卡座，于是我坐下了。

“你是之前在天台上遇到那家伙的人？”Ryoka没说清楚，但我大概知道她的意思。“那家伙很狡猾...而且很危险。你一定要小心。”

“不要独自一人行动、不要走小道、不要走夜路？”我问。

“也不是...”Ryoka一只手扶着脑袋，手指插进头发里，看得出是相当烦恼。“那家伙总是明目张胆的杀人...开阔空间，白天作案，甚至觉得是走到哪里就随手杀一个作兴。你一定要小心。”她看向我，此时她的眼睛里又流露出疲惫、烦恼和对我的担心来。“因为我是目击者吗？”我问。“也算不上是目击者...但你是第一个发现这件事的人，指不定那家伙会杀你灭口。”

Ryoka说着，忽然如同大悟一般看着我，当时就急匆匆地给她哥哥，也就是之前的那位白发警察打了一通电话，大意是要派人保护我之类，但我拒绝了。毕竟我已经在保护之下...我对Ryoka说。我只是想到处逛逛的幽灵而已。

我走出两个街区远，才想起自己把买的咖啡落在了咖啡厅里。

后来是一个周日，一个下雨的晚上，我在快餐店里看书。是阿列克谢耶维奇的四部曲之一，讲的是切尔诺贝利的事。我抬头的时候就看到Ryoka，她端着餐盘看到我，像是不可思议了。的确，一周碰见同一个人三次是很神奇得偶然，我能够理解。她在我对面坐下，把餐盘放下之后又跑着去买了个草莓圣代回来递到我手里。

“谢谢。”我说。她说没关系。“我是不是应该再给你买一个？”她问。“但另外一个要什么味的？你上次买了两杯咖啡。一杯是草莓加巧克力碎屑的冰饮，一杯是抹茶拿铁，很抱歉我最后没找到你，只好拿回去自己喝了。”

“没事。至少你没有浪费掉。”我回答。我嘴里含着草莓圣代，不得不说这种东西真的很甜，我想她一定是觉得我很喜欢甜食了。这其实是误会，我想，但也...不一定非要指出。她吃着汉堡，不动声色地观察着我——我并不是说她在观察这件事上做的非常笨拙或者明显，只是我对此很敏感而已。你对我有什么判断吗？我思考着，而我在不知不觉中也这么说了。

她楞了一下。“你并没有近视，但你戴着眼镜。”我点头。“你戴在无名指的戒指是假的，你并没有结婚。”我点头。“你没有工作。”我点头。“Gimlet不是你的名字，至少不是你的全名。”我点头。

“啊。”我望着她。这时候她的眼神有点认真的样子了。“你调查了我吗？”这次轮到她点了点头。

“但事实上，就算调查我的全名也查不到的。”我觉得有些愧疚了。Ryoka真的对我很上心，可我却没办法凭什么渠道和手段去了解她的事，毕竟我并不怎么知道收集情报的手段...或许我该学一学？“我是Mavis Gimlet。”我说。她点点头，大概是在脑子里记下了这个名字。

但她也查不到我...终归是白费功夫。她吃完了汉堡，又开始吃薯条，手指不算太过细长，是叫人看着很舒服的那种类型，夹着薯条的样子有点像抽烟的惯犯。我想起以前教导主任通过吃薯条的方式辨别烟鬼的方法，不由得笑出了声。她疑惑地问我，于是我把这件事告诉了她，结果就是我们两个一起笑了起来。

“你最近很忙吗？”我先开口。“没有。”她依然吃着薯条。“这个城市的治安其实相当好，除了那家伙之外基本就没什么太恶劣的东西，当侦探大多时候也只是被委托些杂七杂八的事。好在警察局一旦有什么问题都会第一时间找我，这样我也不用费心思去寻大差事做。毕竟大家遇到事情第一想法还是报警。”她微微笑着，举起可乐和我已经吃的所剩无几的圣代干杯。“敬法治社会！”她说。“敬法治社会。”我附和。

好在没有像小说里那样喝可乐喝醉，如果她真的喝醉那我就麻烦了，因为我也不知道该怎么办才好。只是她很清醒，还清醒地跟我互换了联系方式。“你哥哥最近还好吗？”我问。她身体僵了一下，很明显是在回想她什么时候泄露了自己还有个哥哥的风声。“我偶尔会看一些侦探小说。”我说，她又看了我一眼，大概是在内心把我划为了什么危险角色，但很快又消散了。我在内心也松了口气。我并不想被她当成坏家伙或者需要堤防的人。那并不是我想要的。

“他也还好。”Ryoka叹了口气。“只要那家伙不出来坏事，我和他就都能闲着。”

“这是件坏事吗？”

“也不算。”Ryoka喝完了最后一口可乐。“忙起来固然很忙，但闲着也有闲着的好处。”她说完这句话起身去倒了垃圾，然后回来拿上包和我道别。我看着她向街道的尽头走去，逐渐溶在路灯不甚明亮的光线下。

她果然还是在阳光里好看。这是我的第一个想法。她虽然话是这么说，但并不喜欢闲着。这是我的第二个想法。

“醒醒！”Ryoka摇着我的肩膀。“醒醒！Gimlet！”

我这才醒过来。说是醒过来，其实更接近于刚睡醒还迷迷糊糊的状态，后脑甚至在隐隐作痛。Ryoka和她的哥哥和很多警员在一起把这个地方围了个水泄不通。我想起身，这时候才发现自己竟然躺在花坛里，压倒了一片郁金香。

Ryoka伸手把我拉了起来。我背后全是土，又湿又冷，黏在身上很不舒服。我看着他们忙忙碌碌地在我身前走来走去，甚至伸手把我从花坛边上拽下来推到旁边，大约是让我不要妨碍他们调查现场，然后被Ryoka狠狠地瞪了好久。“你没事吧？”她回来看我。我忽然想起以前吃酸豆的时候，大家比赛谁能含的时间最久，我一直含了三十分钟，最后整个嗓子和舌头都像干尸一样麻木了，眼里一开始还有想哭的干涩感，后面却哭也哭不出来。

我如今和当时的感觉有异曲同工之处。

“没事。”我回答。“你去忙吧，我没事的。”Ryoka摇摇头，似乎是铁了心要在我旁边看着我。

“你怎么会挨上那家伙两次呢。”她的话里全是我不大明白的情感，但我知道她是在真实地替我觉得难过。我拍拍她的脑袋，又摸摸她的头发，在阳光下又软又热，让人想起传说中的太阳丝。我这么对她说了。Ryoka楞了一下，又冲我笑。

“你是个怪人呢。”她说。我不知道该怎么回答，只能傻笑。

“我送你去出去，带你去医院吧。”Ryoka提议。我说不用了，并不是什么大事，但很明显侦探并不相信我说的话。“你这次可是被直接砸到在花坛里了啊！”她冲我大叫。“怎么会没事呢！肯定要去看看的！”

但我坚持不用去，到后来她的哥哥过来拍了拍她，大抵意思是她必须要开工了。于是Ryoka气哄哄地扭头就走，留下我一个人在身后冲她摆手。

她的哥哥看了我一眼。

我做了一个梦。梦里是很久以前的事。阳光晒的人暖洋洋的，身边净是烤螨虫那种叫人幸福又放松的味道。除了这些应该还有别的，但我醒来就忘了。

屋子里也没什么吃的了。我虽然一直住在这里，但总不知道为什么不愿管这里叫做家，大约是因为以前看的书里面说没有亲人就不能算作家庭，我深以为然。一个人住的地方总归是没有家的感觉的，最多只能算屋子。或者说是叫房间，这更妥当，是一个采光相当好的房间。

我做了煎蛋三明治，里面加上了最后一片培根和分了三天才吃完的西红柿。这次是真的什么吃的都没有了，再不买的话之后大概会饿死吧。我看了一眼，冰箱里一直放着半块草莓蛋糕，但我并不喜欢甜食。蛋糕大概也早就坏了。我把它拿出来装进垃圾袋里，想着在出门的时候顺便把它扔掉——话说回来，附近的超市好像也没什么减价活动，是不是应该走的远一点去另外一家超市看看呢？反正今天也没什么事做。

于是我又碰到了Ryoka。现在我们已经对偶遇这件事都见怪不怪了。我和她一起推着车，经过短暂的交流之后发现大家都是再不买就要饿死的那种人，于是达成了一起采购的想法。她买了很多吃的，但大部分都是速食，诸如罐头、咖喱等等。我不是说这不好...但总觉得不是那么健康。

“我可以帮你做便当。”我说。“如果你需要的话，我可以送到你办公的地方去。”Ryoka大吃一惊，吓得连连摆手说不用不用。

“真的吗？”我补充。“我平常也没有事做的。”虽然我这么说，Ryoka还是拒绝了我的提案，很明显是觉得给我添了大麻烦。又或者是不想暴露自己的工作地址，唔。真相并不重要。

最后我们结账的时候发现自己真是拿了很多乱七八糟的东西。我们拿了太多的海苔，大概是因为说了“我喜欢吃海苔。”“啊我也喜欢吃海苔！”“那干脆多拿一点好了！”的原因，拿了将近十多包的海苔。Ryoka拿了半车的速食，我也拿了差不多半车的零食和一筐蔬菜水果，最后这里面有三分之一筐都在我的坚定下给了Ryoka。我们房子的方向基本天差地别，因此出了商场门我们就分道扬镳。

但我刚到家没多久就收到Ryoka的电话（其实我们根本没用这个沟通过，我都忘记她还存过我的电话了）。“你没事吧！？”她上气不接下气地问。我点点头，点完才意识到她看不到，于是又补了一句没事。“怎么了吗？”

“你走之后没多久那个家伙又出现了...！”她咬牙切齿地说。“在大街上杀的人，真不知道为什么没人拦住他！杀了人竟然还能跑掉，胆子真的很肥啊，是完全不把我们放在眼里吗。”

我回忆了一下，这肯定是Ryoka情绪最激动的一刻了。于是我安抚她：”冷静一点。他一定是因为什么才敢这么明目张胆的。“

“这可是大街上！大街上！人来人往的街道上！”她很明显是气过了头。我等了几秒，她很快又整理好了情绪，向我低声道了歉。“你没事就好。”她说。

我让她小心一点。但她很明显没有听进去。

后来我时不时想起我还有她的联系方式，于是还偶尔给她发一点消息。有一次我给她说了阿加莎的侦探小说，似乎是叫阳光下的谋杀...这让她深有感触，觉得那家伙应当也是阿加莎的书迷。但其实不是，小说里的内容和那个杀人犯的行事方式根本没什么关系，只是单纯的名字很像而已。这件事倒是打开了我们之间的话匣子，我们说了很多事，关于古往今来杀人案件的各种原由和动机之类，聊的相当开心。

你知道吗。她给我发。我做了一个奇怪的梦。

什么梦？

我梦到我去广场找你。是一个艳阳天，但不太热，温度很舒服，让人想睡懒觉。你蹲在广场的一大群鸽子中间，我从来没见过那么多鸽子！它们一般见到人就会飞一半走的！

然后你蹲在那里，在鸽子群中间喂猫。

在鸽子群中间喂猫？我有点好奇。

是。我走过去的时候鸽子全都飞走了，扑棱扑棱地掉了好多羽毛。等我走到你身边的时候才发现猫已经死了，不知道是什么时候死的。你问我：是谁杀了它？怎么杀了它？为什么杀了它？

我一个都答不上来。但你还是笑了，跟我说没关系。

Ryoka短暂的沉默了。

这是个很怪的梦。我打字。但梦都是反的，Ryoka。不管怎么说，广场上的鸽子见到我不会飞走都太奇怪啦。我可是鸽子很讨厌的体质，从小就没有成功喂过一次鸽子呢！

我能想象到她在屏幕那边的笑声。而我渐渐觉得很冷，又很空旷。自己最熟悉的房间却这么空荡，令人感到不安。我仿佛闻到草莓牛奶的味道，还能听到笑声。她离我很近了，我迷迷糊糊地想。离我很近了。

我再一次见到Ryoka是在很久很久之后。是在今天前的一天，对方看上去正为什么而感到深深地苦恼着。大概还是那家伙，我想。这已经快两个月了，他们却还是没能抓到对方，上面肯定对这个情况相当不满意吧。

我给她买了咖啡。她看了我一眼，很艰难地抿了抿嘴，似乎在考虑究竟要不要对我说。“你不用担心我。”我说。“他搜不到我的事情。我不存在于任何记录里。”

“你还真的是幽灵啊。”她干笑了两声，又低下头去。“我抓不住那家伙。我总觉得他应该在很近的地方，但没有。我们找遍了，大概他也是个幽灵吧。”Ryoka喝下咖啡的动作像是在受刑。“他总是消失在众目睽睽之下...为什么呢。没有人见到他。没有人知道他。没有人找得到他。”

“摄像头呢？”

“他避开了。”

“这就是他不是幽灵的证据了。如果真的是幽灵，他为什么还要避开摄像头呢？”我说。

Ryoka不知道为什么被这句没什么笑点的话搞笑了。她的胃发出不堪重负的呻吟，我这时候意识到她可能已经很久没吃过饭了。“我们去吃饭吧。”我说。“你想吃什么？”

“吃什么都行。”Ryoka摆摆手。

于是我们去吃了一家不远的拉面。我没怎么吃过这家店，Ryoka大概也是第一次来，我们两个都凭着直觉点了各自的面还有小吃，点完之后才发现这个数量让四个人来吃都够了。饮料点了酒，毕竟已经是傍晚了，喝点酒应该也没关系。我是这么想的。

然而Ryoka大概喝的太多了。她没有醉，只是晕乎乎地倒在我肩膀上，手搭在我的大腿缝隙之间。这大概是个会让人误解的姿势，但她不在意，因此我也不在意。

“我可能还蛮喜欢你的。”我从Ryoka含糊不清的话里面听到这句。我愣住了。她大概还说了很多，有关抓住那个人，有关抓住那个人之后的事，但我什么也不记得了。

我只知道她真真切切地因为那个杀人犯而苦恼、厌烦、愤怒。

第二天晚上我和她就又相见了。这次是在我们第一次遇到的天台上。我一直很喜欢这个地方，尤其喜欢在晚上过来。这个大楼是一座孤岛，被四条马路围在中间，无论从哪个角度看过去都是一片灯火阑珊。我想Ryoka看我也是这样的。她看不清我，却能看到我身后很漂亮的广告牌、霓虹灯和城市夜景。

“好看吗？”我问。

“你...Gimlet，你——”她像是在斟酌语言。“好看，但是别动，你就待在那里，好吗？”

我点点头。其实我有很大把握，我不会轻易从围栏上掉下去。保持平衡算是我与生俱来的能力。“其实有件事我很对不起你。”我说。“我忽然想起来一件事。”

“什么事？”她声音颤抖。

“似乎是我杀了那些人。”我冲她笑，但这点她应该也看不见。我能看见她脸上瞬息万变，最后只剩下不可思议和惊讶，但我知道她内心其实早就有答案。那个人唯一没能杀掉的就是我。因为我不能杀掉自己。

“为什么？”

“杀人不难。”我说。“我这么做只是因为我做得到而已。我开枪的话就会死人，轻轻握一下会死人。”我伸出手，在空中虚虚地向她比了个掐人的动作，却只握住一片模糊的灯光。“我想起来一件事...我以前有个表姐。我们是天造地设的。不是情侣的意味啦！”我摆摆手防止她误解，但她现在似乎更担心我因为这个动作失足掉下去。“但她死了。”

“她死在谁也不知道的地方。”我又开口。“我想，她为什么会死在那么肮脏阴暗的地方呢？分明她是天下最阳光、最友善的人了。她喜欢草莓，喜欢甜食，喜欢一切可爱的东西，喜欢我做的三明治和蛋糕，喜欢阳光。”

“她是最不该死在黑夜里的人。”我说。

“那也不是你去杀人的理由。”Ryoka的声音还在颤，但至少她的意志坚定。

我点点头。“是的。我杀人只是因为我做得到而已。Yamka真的是很好的一个人，她在死前还为我争取了被保护的名额...但我想，从她死后我大概也没有再真正意义上的活过。”

“杀人不难，对谁都一样，我也不会因为杀过人而变得生命力顽强。所以我从这里跳下去也会死。”

我看见鸽子像利箭一般从我身边飞过。

只是我也不会去嫉妒他们。因为我现在也会飞了，不是吗？

我睁开眼睛。有点痛，我想，然后又开始觉得一切都很远，不是意识上的远，而是从所有意义上的遥远。我的脑袋发紧，视野模糊，后脑像是被某种增生的东西侵占，正在一点点膨胀、压迫我的理智。我开始耳鸣，浑身发烫，几乎要把这些年来吃的所有东西都吐出来，可我平躺着，一动也不能动。

我听到铃响了。有人在我旁边慌张地大喊大叫，然后来了一群人安抚她，也安抚我。他们或许给我注射了很多镇定剂，或许没有，因为我也不清楚...忘记告诉他们了。我想开口，却什么也说不出来。麻醉对我早就失效了。

然后是吵架声。两个人在吵架，白头发的男人和白头发的女人，女人身上还穿着病号服。他们吵得相当厉害，能看出男人基本上已经处于怒火中烧的模式，拳头紧握，多说一句怕是都要挨打。但女人没有被打也没有停下，依然在滔滔不绝地和对方争吵些什么。

别吵了。我想。很吵啊。

于是拌嘴的声音戛然而止。很快白发女人就甩开另外一个人的手，急匆匆地向我走过来，整张脸附在我的头上。漂亮的蓝眼睛，写满了不知名情绪的蓝眼睛。我试着张开眼，却发现自己连睁眼也很困难。我的上眼皮胀痛，心脏跳得很快，眼睛仿佛已经忍不住脉搏跳动的频率而在脱落的边缘摇摇欲坠。我呼吸不上来。我呼吸不上来。我呼吸不上来。

很快我死去了。

——假的。

我知道那两个人是谁。Ryoka和她的哥哥。好可怕。警察真的蛮可怕的，光是瞪我一眼就觉得人都要吓死了。如果没有Ryoka拦着，大概我的确会死吧。无论是跳楼的那次还是这次。死亡对别人来说是这么容易，对我却意外地很难呢。

可对Ryoka也是吗？

她在我旁边的床上睡着了。我看了她的简历，意识到她是因为和我一起从楼上跳下来才住得院。我把她的病历放回原来的地方，然后爬下床。我还是很没有力气，可这足够我越过我们之间极小的一段天堑，让我爬到她的床上。她睡着了，可能一时半会也不会醒，我从病历上看到医生写了又划掉又重新写上的镇静剂的名字。

我跨坐在她身上。她浑身滚烫，但也有可能是我太冰了。我试着把手伸向她的脖子，成功了；我用手握住她的脖子，这也成功了。

她真的...很暖和。我使不上力，终究只能虚握着。她的动脉就在我手下，和我就隔着薄薄的一层皮肤。我想她的生命也是脆弱的，就像其他所有人那样，只要轻轻一握，她就会在梦里永远的与世长辞。

但我没有。因为她盯着我。她没有制止我，却是缓慢地开口：“如果你不动手，我也不会伤害你。”她这么说了。

真是...让人笑不出来。我想起猫毛的质感，她的头发，它们都在我手下融为一体。我去亲那只猫，就像我现在俯下身去亲Ryoka。

那只猫死了。Ryoka还活着。

今夜的月光就像艳阳一样灼目。

病号服很好脱。我几乎是轻而易举地就把她的上衣脱了一半，让她袒露出胸部来。她有一只手还在打吊针，仅凭另外一只手是不可能抓住我的，这大概也是我行动十分顺利的原因。我试着吻她，试着去摸她的乳房和乳首，从断断续续的呻吟里听出她大概是享受的。

享受什么呢？享受被我这种杀人犯强上的感觉吗？我不知道。或许今天往后我的罪状又要多加一条。不仅杀人还强奸，十分恶劣。

“不...”她开口。我看向她。“最多算是合奸。”

我不清楚法律上的事，便只好点点头。

我去舔她的左胸。她的胸脯柔软，却有力地随着心跳起伏着，我甚至觉得自己含着的不是她的乳首而是灼热的岩浆。我尽心尽力地吮吸她的乳头，于是我又觉得自己是在火焰河上行驶的船夫，从内到外都被熏得滚烫。她的心脏跳得越来越快，每一下都要穿过胸脯打在我的脸上。我褪下她的裤子，想去舔她的阴蒂和穴口，却发现她的大腿绞得极紧，怎么也不愿松开。

要拼力气我是拼不过她的。我在这点上还有自知之明。于是我坐在她身上，缓慢而艰难地解开自己上衣的扣子，把松垮的病号服褪到腰间。这样我的胸部也全都暴露在她的眼下了。“很冷。”我想也这么说，于是我贴上她的胸，只是这也没有如愿。她还能活动的那只手挡在我们中间，然后揉搓起我的一侧乳房。

这种感觉很怪。像是被太阳灼烧，也像是被温柔的阳光一点点包围。她的唇舌从脆弱的乳首开始入侵，那股无法抗拒的温热感几乎让我融化，成为正午的囚徒。

我知道自己湿的一塌糊涂。我脱掉裤子，在她面前露出内裤，也在她诧异和没有预料到的目光下脱掉内裤，露出我的下体。她感到惊愕的一瞬间对我来说就足够了。我坐进她的两腿之间，用黏糊糊的下体去碰她的私处，却发现我们两个的情况都差不太多。

“好湿。”我看她，她却别过眼神不看我。或许被我上的感觉还是太糟糕了。我想了想，最终还是趴在她身上和她接吻，手指摩擦过她的阴蒂。并不是说我不想和她磨豆腐...只是我太累了，没有那个力气。用手已经是极限了。我大口喘着气，只感觉光是撑在她身上就十分费力。但她的阴蒂在我手下硬起来，我也意识到怎么摸才会让她觉得高兴。

她的手一开始试着把我推下去，后来则试着来摸我。她大概是无心的，但她的手从我胸口一直摸下去，蹭过无数让人腰软的地方，也让我的一切都涌向下体。她掰开我的阴唇去摸我，像我摩擦她一样抚弄我。

...意识到我射了只不过是一瞬间。她看上去几乎要被我吓个半死，但事实上我也没有想到。她的手划过我的阴道口，又在我的阴蒂上磨蹭，时不时抠弄一下。我这才意识到她或许是个老手，但无关紧要。我又去吻她，然后舔她，把她的嘴唇和脖子和锁骨都舔的亮晶晶的，在月光下生辉。我去舔她的乳房，去吮她的乳首，她也十分努力地去抚慰我。我不知道怎么说...我从没觉得潮吹是这样一件简单的事。

她也在我的手下高潮了一次。我实在太累了，几乎动弹不得，只能含着她的乳首有一搭没一搭地舔舐。但她还在碰我，这实在是太...让人舒服，我不想停下来，却觉得自己也射不出东西。我刚才应当已经喷了很多，大概全都喷在她的大腿上，这下她的大腿也是我的领地了。我的口水大概流的到处都是了...我想叫她，却只能叫出断断续续的呻吟。

她在我高潮时松开了我，把我轻轻推到一边。我没什么力气，自然也无法拒绝她。我看见月亮落在她的身上，而她身上光泽水润，闻上去都是我的味道。

她又对我开口。“我不会喜欢你。”我点头。“你不能再杀人了。”她又说。我的两腿间还是湿漉漉的，似乎只要靠在她身边就会觉得潮热。于是我夹住她的大腿轻轻摩擦，她也放任了我。“否则我无论怎样也会把你押进监狱。”

我点头。

她侧过身子来吻我。我喘不上气，因此她也没有亲多久。片刻过后她迟疑着，小声对我说：“如果你能做到...那我会留下。”

我忽然觉得脑子里有根弦断了。但我什么也没说，还是点点头。

她昏昏沉沉地睡去。

为我留下吗？我问。

是吧。我的表姐说。她端着我放在塑料袋里的那盘草莓蛋糕吃的津津有味，嘴边沾满了奶油。Mavis也到这种时候了呢！可喜可贺！

可我...我不知道。她不会喜欢我，我也不会爱她。我躺在郁金香丛中。花都枯萎了，放眼望去只有一片又一片焦黑的雾，我意识到是它们构成了花的形状。我是一具死尸...一具很久之前就死在阴暗角落里的尸体。我应该离开的。

离开她？

离开她也离开一切。我说。

但你在哭啊，Mavis。Yamka望着我，手里的蛋糕才吃了一半。她就像小时候一样走到我身边，蹲在平躺着的我身旁。她摸了摸我的脑袋，又用纸去擦我的眼泪。

我没有哭。我说。尸体不会流泪，这都是我的尸水。

Yamka笑着点点头。

我讨厌会喜欢Ryoka的我。我说。我讨厌被她讨厌的我。我说。我讨厌没能和你一起死掉的我。

第二天我醒的很早。Ryoka睡得很沉，我知道她肯定一时半会不会醒过来，因为我昨天满嘴含着的都是安眠药。我擦干了她的身体，也帮她穿上病号服，把被子盖得严严实实的防止着凉。我没有找到我的衣服——我日常穿的衣服，但我找到了Ryoka的衣服。虽然有点小但我还是勉强套上了，希望Ryoka醒过来不会怪我。

走出医院的重重监视就像是走在水面上一样轻而易举。

我去吃了一碗拉面，又要了一杯清酒。说实在话我并不经常喝酒，因此喝完那一瓶的时候我已经快要失去理智了。我走了很远，抬头看见曾经是自己房间的地方，也从窗户上看见严严实实的封条。可惜了。我说。那是个采光很好的房子。

是啊。Yamka站在我旁边。那的确是个采光很好的房子。你喜欢她吗？

我喜欢。我说。但我该走了。

这座城市不需要走多远就能看到海。老实说这个不需要走多远大概是假的，因为我从早上一直走到了夜里，星辰在我头上闪烁。我坐在沙滩上，寒冷和潮水一起漫上我的脚跟。

我精疲力尽，再也撑不住身体。

终于我自此得到解脱。我死在深海里，埋葬在永不见天日与光芒的海中。杀了我并不难。我意识到。只需要一句话，一个吻，一次真心实意的爱和恨。

我便能获得解脱。


End file.
